Impaled Bear
by FickleArtist
Summary: Timmy's girlfriend doesn't appreciate quality Valentine's Day gifts. Same Age AU


Word to the wise, never admit to your meddlesome best friend that after six years together you and your partner have yet to celebrate a single Valentine's Day. Timmy Turner was having this problem. Back in January the band of misfits hung out for a weekend and the topic of what everyone was getting their girlfriends came up. Nice dinners, flowers, strawberries, a very panicky Chester who had no clue what to get for his first serious girlfriend. Curiously the brunette, a closet romantic, hadn't said a word which made the others curious. What do you get someone like Vicky? So after much prying and several inappropriate comments from Chester the twenty three year old admitted that he'd never done anything for her on Valentine's Day. She'd never seen much of a point in setting aside a day that pressured couples to present each other with cliché gifts that were ridiculously overpriced. And quite honestly neither of them noticed the day roll around until a few days after.

Of course his friends gave him a hard time about it. Even if she wasn't into the normal romance associated with the day surely his creative mind could come up with something more her style. But if there's one thing Timmy's learned in the fifteen years he's known the redhead, she's going to tell him one way or another that something bothers her, not celebrating Valentine's Day had yet to qualify.

At one point he considered cooking her favorite meal but after she somehow managed to destroy the stove in one of her many baking fiascos that idea went out the window. They still hadn't bought a new one because she wouldn't promise to not use the stove or oven unsupervised. Yes they seriously fought about her never being allowed to cook without another adult being present. He'd been sleeping on the couch for three weeks because of it. Three weeks on the couch also meant no more thinking up little ways to celebrate the love centered holiday. He's rather try to resolve the stove situation because he was tired of takeout, frozen meals, and the daily sandwich jokes.

So his retaliation for all that was to volunteer them to watch her nieces on Valentine's Day.

And to get her the most disgustingly cute stuffed bear he could find to be sent to her at work, effectively ruining the tough girl reputation she had at work. Weeks of being teased at work would follow, he'd probably never sleep in their bed again but it was worth it. At least he thought so until he returned to their apartment to find the bear impaled on the ceiling fan. A fan that was on its highest setting so that stuffing from the toy was flung all over the apartment.

Sitting in the spot that had once been home to their stove, Vicky looked as done with the situation as he felt.

"Truce?"

She nodded. "Truce."

He flipped the switch for the fan and went to join her in the kitchen. "Did you have to impale it on the fan?"

"A point had to be made…Do we really have to go watch my sister's kids?"

It was so cute how hopeful she was that he was lying about that. "Yup, now get off your ass we're going to be late."

Growling, she got up.

It took an hour to finally get her into the car so they could head over to Tootie's house. The sickenly sweet love between her sibling and brother-in-law was more than she could deal with even in the smallest measure. Her twin three year old nieces were the sweetest kids that were slowly being taught how to manipulate their parents to get whatever they pleased. Aunt Vicky isn't about to pass up an opportunity to corrupt a new generation, hard as her sister tries to prevent it. Timmy tried to teach them morals to lessen the damage which worked for one of the girls but not the other. Oh well, maybe the older woman should stop letting them babysit her children.

When they got to the house, the girls came out to greet them. Their parents appeared to say hi, exchange pleasantries, and then herded the toddlers toward their car.

"Wait, Turner said we were here to babysit."

Both parents looked confused. "No, we asked someone else to watch them tonight. Timmy asked if you two could come over and use our kitchen, although I don't know why you can't use your own."

"Our stove is on the fritz." Timmy lied. If they knew the real story they'd send the pair straight home.

"Just clean up when you're done and no funny business."

After the family left, the couple let themselves in. Timmy pulled ingredients out of the fridge and pantry he'd dropped off earlier in the week.

Sitting at the bar, the redhead waited for an explanation. However she's never been all that patient. "Gonna explain what's going on here?"

"I want a new stove but we're not getting one until I'm sure you won't kill it."

"Oh come on it was an accident!"

"That's the third stove you've caused the accidental demise of, not counting you crippling my parent's last Thanksgiving."

"So you're going to give me a cooking lesson?"

"Yup, and a baking lesson."

"…This is the lamest thing you could do on Valentine's Day." She walked over to him, hands on her hips with a little smirk. "Insulting my culinary skills isn't exactly romantic."

"Yeah well, romance with you isn't an easy feat."

That earned him a smack on the arm. "Shut up and start teaching, I'm hungry."


End file.
